Tomatoes and Cherries
by SpillietehInkie
Summary: Six drabbles of Sakura and Sasuke the others were deleted . OOCness and fluff... and a bit of humor -badly made humor- ... applied. Rated because of mild content and suggestive themes. Giggle. NO NEW UPDATES.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Side of Winter and Spring**

**A completely random drabble on my insights of a SasuSaku. This has no concrete summary actually... it's basically how Sasuke's thoughts shift and curl around a famous blossom.**

**-STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED-**

* * *

I am Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha (not counting my bastard of a brother). I live… somewhere around Konoha. My sensei is Hatake Kakashi, also known (by the older females at least) as "the tall, mysterious and perverted but hot ninja" and former teammate of one of my… relatives, Uchiha Obito. Naruto is one of my teammates, the _dobe_, known to all as "the boy that wouldn't stop trying to become Hokage". The other teammate is Haruno Sakura, usually dubbed by the village gossipers as "the light of Team 7". We have been with each other for almost 3 years now, and I'm beginning to become more comfortable around them. Ok. Honestly speaking, I've been associating myself with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei more. Sakura… Sakura's different. She had always been.

* * *

"Ne Sasuke-kun…o-ohayo." I look up to see Sakura stare at me with her doe-like apple green eyes. 

"Go away. You're annoying." I glared at her… but of course, I couldn't look into her eyes directly…I don't know why though. 'Tis a fact that aggravates me. Anyway, I turn my face away as I see her face fall and her lip tremble. I hate it when she's like this.

"Stop crying. Ninja's don't cry."

She looked at me with something akin to surprise. What? Is it really that hard to believe that I actually said something that was… not really an insult?

Nevertheless, she smiled. "Tha-… Thank you."

I felt my heart skip a beat when she smiled that breathtak- what the hell?! What's wrong with me today?

I merely shook my head at her.

* * *

Kakashi lifted his hand, signaling that today's practice was over. The sun was nearly gone now, tainting the clear blue sky with faded hues of pinks, purples and blues. Naturally, I was left standing and composed while my other teammates either lay down on the grass or sat down, exhausted and panting. Actually, I was a bit tired myself… I just don't show it. Ninja's aren't supposed to show weakness… which is the very same thing that I hate as much as I hate Itachi… damn brother. But, I don't see _them_ having any problem with showing emotion... especially Sakura. And that's quite surprising for someone who is intelligent and has been rumored to have memorized our Shinobi Laws at the age of 5. It's amazing actually. 

Which leads me to another thought: why in the seven hells am I thinking of Sakura at times like these?

Either way, I grunted in response to Kakashi-sensei's questioning gaze. I was never one for words anyway. I looked at the sky again. The sun has nearly set by now, coloring the darkening sky with more purple and blue hues. I snapped out of my semi-dazed state when a small, frail hand tapped my gently on my shoulder. It was Sakura.

"Ne… Sasuke-kun…" she trailed off, staring at my shoulder. Just what the hell is so interesting with my shoulder?

"Umm… your shoulder is infected. Can… can you roll your sleeve up so that I can treat it?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. Then, it clicked. Some days ago, I heard her talking to that Yamanaka girl, saying something about being a part-time trainee at the hospital.

"Sasuke…" I was taken aback by her stern tone. Briefly, I glanced at her pouting face and wondered what could have ticked her off.

"Roll up your sleeve. It'll get even more infected if you don't have that wound treated!" she sighed when I wouldn't budge. Tentatively, I watched her probe the material slightly before deciding to simply to help her. _Annoying_

She blinked again. Dammit!!! What is up with her and her incessant blinking!!! _Not to mention how cute she looks doing i-_

…

There I go again.

She bit her lip, as if hesitant to say something.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked up, surprised.

"I… Ummm… I need you to trust me on this."

I raised an eyebrow.

"…Hn."

* * *

I expected her to bandage it up or to rub it a bit. I expected her to take on that mask of concentration and do that green glowing thing that medics usually do but I did NOT expect her to take her kunai and slash the wound with it. 

"Gah!!! What are you trying to do?!" I winced as blood and something yellow that looks disgusting come out.

She shrugged. She tried to "kill" me and she just SHRUGGED?!!!

"I need to clean out the- will you stay still?! Geez…" I stopped writhing away from her grasp, surprised.

She looked at me with her doe-like eyes again. And, again, I averted mine. "What?" great, now she's being annoying again.

"You snapped at me."

She huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Well no _duh_ genius, I _had_ to because you are being difficult."

I snorted.

"Me?! Difficult?! That's a brave statement you hypocrite"

She smiled at me wryly.

"We'll go to that later. This is actually good."

I looked at her. _What the hell?! Here I am, BLEEDING and she says this is good?!_

…

"I meant you actually socializing Sasuke, not the wound."

She left me and walked across the training grounds. Without her very distracting presence near, a small tiny observation of mine, I realized that Naruto and Kakashi were gone, and that it was already dark out. I blinked. How long was I here with Sakura anyway?

* * *

"We'll have this fixed up in a jiffy, Sasuke-kun. I just need to clean the wound and heal it before anything else happens." Great, she's using the suffix again. Note the sarcasm. 

"Hn." What? Do you REALLY expect me to say anything else?

She sighed. "Do you always have to be this quiet Sasuke-kun? I heard that too much of that can kill a person."

"The Hyuuga girl is quieter than me, and you don't see HER twitching and bleeding on some random street."

She chuckles. I happen to like it when she does that. And there I go again. "Hina-chan isn't quiet when she's with the people she really trusts, I mean, just today, I heard someone scaring the shit out of Neji-kun with threats of an unethical death that sounded suspiciously like the girl." She chuckled again. "No one ever gets bored with her around. Plus, it's cute, seeing her stutter and blush again, like she did all those past years, when we tease her about Naruto."

I blinked. In less than a second, I was in rage. "Neji-_kun_?"

She looked at me, surprised. "Is something wrong with me calling him with the same suffix?" something dawned unto her and I was extremely ticked off by the mischievous light in her eye. "Jealous?" she teased, rolling her tongue over the word.

I narrowed my eyes. Why the insufferable little-

"Why Sasuke-_kun_… is it bothering you that I call some other guy with the sa-" her eyes went even rounder as I cute her off.

And how did I, Uchiha Sasuke, do the impossible task of cutting Haruno Sakura's statement off effectively and evade the risk of deafness when no one else could? Simple, I did the easiest and most rational thing in the world. I kissed her. I mean, what could be more rational that kissing her to shut her up?

…

WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?!

…Well, that's an easy one to answer, my poor self… I wasn't.

I seriously think I'm driving myself insane right now.

* * *

"Actually Sakura-_chan­, _- " I just realized that I loved making her blush and splutter. "I don't have _any_ problems with it. Why would you ever think such a thing?" 

Ok, my theory proves correct. Sanity has now left the building. CODE RED! I REPEAT: CODE RED.

She colored, and I was plainly amused. And then she started mumbling about egos and superiority complexes and kisses and other things that I didn't catch due to the fact that she was mumbling too low and too fast as well.

"The-there. All done." I find it funny to find her refusing to look into my eyes.

"Sakura." It came out easily… I kinda like the sound of it. "Look at me."

And it worked. I mean, who couldn't resist my awesome drool-worthy voice?

She spluttered again, and blushed like a tomato.

…

…

…

Mmmmm… tomatoes.

"I- argh! Bye Sasuke-kun." She walked off briskly; shoulders tensed and face tinged red.

Alone in the training grounds, I let out a rare chuckle. Looks like I'm making progress with Haruno Sakura as well.

…

…

…

She's different. I've known that practically all my life. And now, she's shown me a side of her that's… interesting. I have to keep her around.

…

…

…

…

I sighed and rubbed my temple. Damn her, entering my mind as she pleases. She is making me _insane_. There are many things that she keeps hidden, and I want to know and understand every one of them. Soon, that name of hers will HAVE to be changed to _Uchiha_ Sakura.

…

…

…

…

I kinda like the sound of that…

**

* * *

Random drabble. I know. It's pointless as well… yeah. Sasuke's extremely OOC here ain't he? Review… please and thank you!**

**Spillie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suke-kun and His Kitten**

…**yes, I have outdone myself in the category of insanity and randomness. Mature content in here people… AU**

**-STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED-**

* * *

Light touches pale pink cheeks with gentle warmth. Apple green eyes flutter open as a small yawn emerges from blood red lips. Yes, behold the goddess of all things innocent and naïve, Sakura Haruno.

You chuckle. Yes, the others have reacted the same way. Her temper is world-wide, or so I hear. But, don't worry. If you haven't done anything remotely bad around her, and have refrained from calling her shorty or forehead, then, you're alright. But if you have, run for the Himalayas, and while you're at it, change you name, burn all your DNA samples, dye your hair, alter your voice and, most importantly, pray that you wouldn't get clobbered.

How many have survived you ask? I can count only a handful. All of them are her close friends though, so, if you aren't one of those friends, consider yourself dead. You're here for an appointment? Ahh, I see. Just wait here Mr. Uchiha; she is still getting ready for the day's work. My, my, you are a very punctual person Uchiha-san.

Wait! Mr. Uchiha! You can't go in there! That's Sakura-san's personal room in this facility! I'm war- shoot, never mind.

* * *

"Hn." A man in a crisp tuxedo stepped into a small but welcoming room. He raised an eyebrow. Surely, with someone paid nearly 500,000 US dollars in a week of performing surgeries, she would opt to buy herself more… luxurious items. In the corner of the room lay a small, fixed bed and a small bedside drawer lay next to it. Lightly above the headboard of said bed was a rack that held numerous books and folders, all neatly piled up against one another. And in alphabetical order as well, the man noted. His eyes traveled to the rather large desk that sat on the opposite side of the bed, strategically placed right beside the window. A few pictures were taped to the wall separating the desk and the bed, in a sort of collage style. On the center of the room, was a beautiful rug, made by dog fur. As he walked deeper into the room and had closed the door behind him, he heard a familiar musical voice float in from behind the door of what he guessed was the bathroom. Onyx eyes lit up with amusement as the man realized she was singing.

_Baby boy you stay on my mind,  
Fulfill my fantasy,  
I think about you all the time,  
I see you in my dreams. (See you in my dream)_

The man grinned, hearing the singing become louder and louder, each passing second. Then, the door opened, letting out a cloud of steam and a dainty foot peeked out from behind it.

_Baby boy not a day goes by,_

_Without my fanta-_

The man resisted the urge to laugh at her shell-shocked expression.

"Sa-Sasuke?" The rosette inquired.

"Hn. You shouldn't ask so obvious questions Sakura." His onyx eyes stared brazenly at her scantily clothed body. Lust and another emotion was quickly forming in his deep obsidian pools as he stared at her flushed cheeks, parted lips, down to her slender neck and shoulders, and onto the swells of her breasts and the seductive contour of her body.

"My my kitten, have you _grown_." He emphasized his point by once more openly staring at her cleavage.

As he had predicted, Sakura was riled up easily. "I told you not to call me that." She hissed, trying hard to contain herself from shaking with anger, for fear of shrugging of her light green towel and exposing herself to the hungry wolf before her.

"And just like before, you are easy to annoy… and we both know where that got you..." he trailed of, lust momentarily gone as his eyes glazed over with a painfully sweet memory.

_

* * *

It was winter in Konoha, and, once again, the villagers expected a white winter. But, although for weeks and weeks had they waited, not even a single snowflake graced their land._

_And, naturally, a certain jacket wrapped rosette had her usually high spirits crushed by this simple fact._

"_Mou… no snow! That sucks. No more snowball fights, or snow castle making or snowmans!" she pouted childishly as she faced her boyfriend, who chuckled at her antics. _

"_Sakura, I thought little kittens like you hated water and cold?"_

_Apple green eyes glowed with a fire-like intensity. "Don't call me that Suke-kun."_

"_Only if you stop calling me Suke-kun… kitten."_

"_ARGH!!! STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!"_

_The girl launched herself at the boy, who amusedly dodged her punches and kicks._

"_Woah tenshi, calm down."_

_A pink eyebrow twitched. "Calm down?! I'll show you calm you insufferable bas- mmm!!! MMmmmphhh!!! Will you stop doing that!!!"_

_The girl tore her lips away from the still amused Uchiha._

"_Why should I? You like it."_

_A blush appeared on the girl's already reddened cheeks. _

"_Whatever gave you that idea?" she challenged him._

"_Simple."_

_An eyebrow was raised again._

"_I can see it in your EYES!!!" he said in a mysterious voice, right before jumping on the girl and pinning her to a tree._

_She laughed, the crystal, melodious laugh that would have made boys jump her if not for her possessive boyfriend._

"_Oh Suke-kun…" she sighed dreamily._

"…_yes kitten?"_

_A groan._

"_Not again!"_

* * *

"That was before Sasuke, things change, people change." Her green eyes glowed even brighter with unshed tears. "I don't want to go back to before Sasuke; I don't want to get hurt again."

Sasuke stepped forward, eyes pleading, begging her for something she was afraid to give.

"Please Sakura…"

She cringed at his pleading tone, tears flowing out her closed lids. He sighed.

"I'm not asking you to go back… I'm asking for a fresh start."

She opened her eyes and looked at him sorrowfully. "Why…"

He waited for her to continue, replaying in his mind what had happened all those years ago.

* * *

"_Wha-what?" Sakura could hardly believe what she was hearing._

"_You heard me. I want to break up with you." He used the same cold tone that she hated, the same tone that she feared. She shook her head._

"_I don't believe you."_

_Sasuke's eyes were reduced to narrow slits with rage. "Why won't you listen to me?!" he bellowed. Faintly, Sakura wondered how his voice could have been so hoarse, as if he had been crying overnight. But… that was just as impossible as the ground opening up and swallowing her whole._

"_Why won't you listen?! I HATE you! I HATE you SO much! It's over, whatever was between us! I HATE you!" _

_Sakura couldn't bear to hear any more. As saline tears slipped past her cheeks and onto the dusty worn path below, she mustered enough strength to say only one phrase._

"_I always have, and always will."_

_Sasuke of course knew what she was trying to say, but paid her no attention._

_Sakura sobbed, turning her heel and ran away, wishing all her might that this was just some joke of Sasuke's and that he was going to run after her, hug her from behind and chuckle slightly into her ear while playfully whispering the 4 words that she believed till that day._

"_I love you kitten."_

_Sadly, it didn't happen. Not for the 5 fucked up years she had waited for him. But she had missed something vital- she had missed the small tear that had rolled down the Uchiha's cheek after saying those hurtful words._

* * *

"Why did you leave me?! Why are you here now?! Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you?! How painful that was for me?! A part of me, the part that had always kept me strong fucking died on that day Sasuke!"

Yes, the tears poured out freely now. The tears she had been holding back, the pain she had taken and stuffed in the corner of her heart, broke out and shook up her fragile body.

"Sakura…" the ebony haired man started to walk up to her but stopped when she collapsed, still crying.

"Don't _touch_ me." Her timid, quivering voice sent daggers to the very core of Sasuke's heart.

"Sakura… let me explain… please."

There. He said it again. The one word that can make Sakura go against her word and do whatever he asked of her.

Sasuke took in a deep breath. "You ask me why I broke up with you. I'll tell you; look Sakura, I never wanted to do so in the first place. But… my dad, he landed in some bad business and… well, there were people out to get him. Naturally, they would target those close to him in attempt to break him. One day, they tagged me on my way home. Unfortunately, they had seen me with you, immediately thought we were together, took a picture of us, and delivered it to our doorstep with a threat that they would... hurt you if dad doesn't pay up."

His voice shook with rage. "I knew then and there that the only way to keep you safe was to make it look like I don't care about you, and that worked." He took a tentative step closer to the girl. "I'm sorry Sakura… I really didn't want to do it… but, I wanted you to be safe, even if it was to separate myself from you. Don't think that you were the only one affected by this."

He was greeted by stunned silence, which, although not the best reaction in the world, was one the boy appreciated greatly.

"…and why are you here now?"

"Tenshi… isn't it obvious by now? Father had died about two years ago, because of a major cardiac arrest, leaving aniki to take care of mother and me to run the business. I managed to get it out of bankruptcy quite easily but I had to wait another year, looking for the bastards and taking them out. I'm here to collect what's mine to have and hold, in sickness and in health as well."

He sighed, stopping right in front of the surprised girl.

"Sakura…" he was as nervous as hell, bending down on one knee to be level with the girl. Carefully, he took out a small box and lifted it, revealing a beautiful silver necklace with a small red rose and a black feather locket. He flipped open the locket revealing a beautifully taken picture of a smiling Sakura leaning on a contented Sasuke.

"Sakura… will you marry me?"

The girl had no energy left in her to cry, only to smile and nod.

Sasuke smile gently lifting the locket out of its case and clasping it around the girl's neck. "I love you tenshi." He whispered, just before planting a kiss on the girl's cheek.

"Now, would you mind and put on some clothes kitten?" he stood up and turned around, missing the mischievous glint in his fiancé's eyes. He tensed when something curvy, soft and round pressed itself on his back.

"Sakura…" he started to growl when he heard the girl's laughter.

"What if I _do_ mind?" he turned around and pressed himself against her, letting her know what she was making him feel. And, just like the nickname he had dubbed on her, she purred.

And it wasn't an innocent, cute, kittenish purr… but the seductive little purr of a full fledged lynx.

Sasuke groaned. Sakura grinned cheekily.

And then…

…

…

"Sorry Suke-kun… but I need to work now…so… would you mind ummm… stepping out?"

Sasuke gripped her shoulders firmly yet gently. "Oh no… you brought this upon yourself… and nothing is getting you out of this…"

Sakura's eyes widened. "But I need to go to wor-"

"Not even work."

She took a step back. He took a step forward. And with a roar, he lunged at her, picked her up, and easily threw her onto the small bed.

"Sasuke… I need to go to work…" she moaned slightly when Sasuke began to work his magic on her neck and shoulders.

"Mmmm… tastes like cherries and wine…" the man purposely ignored her protests and promptly shut her up with his lips.

"Will you stop resisting now?" he panted slightly into her ear.

She grinned, face tinged with red. "I- I missed this…"

"And you." She added, noting slyly the annoyed look Sasuke now sported.

"Mmmmm… I suppose I AM very good in bed…" he nodded to himself and grinned wolfishly at a blushing Sakura.

…

…

…

"But for that statement kitten… let's just say that you should be punished…" he began moving his hands up and down her body.

…

…

…

**

* * *

-3 hours later-**

Sasuke came out of Sakura's office, jacket in hand and his polo out of its tuck with two buttons unbuttoned. He grinned at Sakura's bubbly secretary, chuckling slightly at the gaping stare she made.

"Sakura's sleeping right now. Tell her that… I'll be back for her later."

He watched her splutter and turn red but then turned his heel and walked out of the building, feeling very pleased with himself.

"Always have, always will." He gave the building one last grin, focusing on a certain window.

Light touches pale pink cheeks with gentle warmth. But apple green eyes do not open. Short, pink locks are splayed around the pillow, as blood red, swollen lips parted slightly, breathing in and out. Yes, behold Haruno Sakura, the goddess that captured Uchiha Sasuke's heart.

**

* * *

So that's the end of… well that. I hoped you liked it and yeah, I know that Sasuke was so OOC and Sakura was a bit too easy to woo… haha, I sucked big time. And I was supposed to write ring instead of necklace but… I kinda liked the idea of him giving her a necklace so I stuck with that. Overall, the story was crappy wasn't it? –giggles- Well, till next time!!!**

**Spillie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy, Eventful and Relatively Normal**

**Come on, you know how I work… randomness is in… and whatever logical and rational idea is thrown out of the building. Contains mild Adult content as well.**

**-STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED-**

* * *

"Oooh… what would you pick Suke-kun? Cream or the beige? Ackk!!! This is so stressing!!!" a silent scream escaped small pouting lips and creamy white hands pulled on silky pink locks.

"Mou… you should rest Sa-ku-ra…the wedding is still months away, and besides, you still have to go to the hospital tomorrow to check on Usuka remember?" strong, calloused hands massaged the girl's aching shoulders gently.

The girl sighed again and nodded, apple green eyes tired from all the reading and whatnot. "Carry me to bed Suke-kun?" she lifted her hands to him childishly.

Onyx eyes softened as they looked into bright green ones. "Hn." He grunted slightly, lifting his girlfriend in a bridal way. She purred contentedly, rubbing her small nose in the crook of the boy's neck.

"Good night tenshi." Sasuke whispered into her ear as she snuggled further into his chest.

"G'night Suke-kun." She almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

"Ahh… Usuka!!! Come back here! You'll slip!!!" Sakura chased after a nearly naked, 5 year old boy. Supposedly, Usuka was to be in one of the hospital's many bathrooms but, here he was, giggling and enjoying himself while Sakura ran after him… all around the hospital.

"Chichue!!!" he squealed slightly when he found his "father" and ran straight into his arms.

"Usuka! You get back here right now!!!" a panting Sakura appeared out of a corner. "Usuka-" her eyes widened as she looked at her boyfriend, dressed in ANBU outfit, holding Usuka, who was giggling and playing with his "chichue's" hair.

"Usuka, there you are! Hey Suke-kun." She kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Okaa-san!" Usuka squealed again, stretching his arms out to his "mother".

"Okaa-san?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"I ummm… meh, this is hard to say. He… ummm… he started calling me that when he heard the other medics fooling around, calling me okaa-san.

"I see… that's a surprising coincidence, because he called me his chichue a while ago too."

"Chichue!" Usuka repeated, clapping and giggling.

"See?" the Uchiha grinned at Sakura.

"Mou… Usuka, you shouldn't go calling people okaa-san and chichue all the time."

The said boy cocked his head to the side in a cute manner. "Why okaa-san? Aren't you and chichue, okaa-san and chichue?" he stuck his tongue out slightly, bright black eyes glazed with confusion.

Sakura blushed. "I- no… Usuka-chan, we aren-"

"-She means to say Usuka," Sasuke cut her off. ", that we are the only ones you can call chichue and okaa-san."

Usuka was silent for a moment then said, "Oh…I see! Don't worry okaa-san, you will always be my okaa-san and chichue will always be my chichue!" he giggled when Sasuke pinched his cheek.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Anyway, we need to get going Usuka, you still have your bath to finish…-"

"Sakura! There you are! Tsunade has been looking everywhere for you! She forgot to tell you that today's your day off." Shizune panted.

"But Usuka's bath…"

"I'll take care of that for you." Without another word, she took a giggling Usuka out of Sasuke's hands and marched away.

"Bye okaa-san! Bye chichue!" everyone stopped and stared at the little boy, waving at a smirking Sasuke and a blushing Sakura.

* * *

5

…

4

…

3…2…1!!!

**PININININGGGG!!!! KKKKKZZZAAAAACKKKKK!!!!!**

* * *

Everyone cheered and whistled. Some sighed and gushed shamelessly when Sasuke but his arm around Sakura's slim waist.

And then they all swarmed up on the couple.

"Are you really married? How was it? Is he really your son? Kami-sama both of you is a match made in heaven!!!" were just some of the many reactions the two got.

Sasuke raised his hand for silence. "For your information, no, we aren't married, no, we haven't done it… yet." He looked at Sakura and grinned wolfishly.

Somewhere in the vicinity, a girl squealed and fainted. Villagers and medics alike paid her no attention.

"Anyway… no, Usuka isn't our son… but we're planning to adopt him soon. And hell no, I will NOT tell you, perverted bastard, Sakura's cup size and panty size… though I assure you, the former is quite big, and the latter is…" he trailed off as what looked like flames, leaped out of Sakura's eyes.

Sasuke chuckled. The remaining people cleared out, resuming to their own tasks.

…

…

…

"Adopt Usuka?" Sakura looked at Sasuke curiously.

Sasuke smiled. "I've grown attached to that boy."

"… or maybe it's because you secretly harbor feelings for him and want to make him your boy toy for all eternity." Sakura laughed so hard, tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

She took in a deep breath to steady herself, only to fall once more into a giggling heap at the sour and disgusted face her boyfriend made.

"Sakura, that isn't funny."

"Then what is?"

Sasuke grunted, more annoyed than ever. But before he could retort, a shout resonated through the halls.

"Sakura! Sakura!!!" another girl came dashing towards the rosette.

"Hinata- umph!" poor Hinata didn't have time to break, and crashed right into the surprised teen. Luckily, Sasuke broke their fall.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?"

"Ne… otou-san changed the date of my wedding to less than 2 months from now! How am I going to cope? Oh dear, Naruto-kun is still very busy, and I have absolutely no idea what to do!!!" she crumbled into Sakura's hug, crying hysterically.

"Ssshh… Hina-chan, there's no need to worry, me and the girls will be right there helping you, and Suke-kun and the boys will help Naruto. Everything is gonna be alright, I promise. Stop crying Hinata… it's not good for the baby." Sakura looked down at Hinata's swollen stomach. She knew that, within the small, fragile girl, was a baby that would soon follow the steps of his father and become Hokage.

Hinata gasped. "Oh yes! About that…how on earth am I going to fit into my gown! I mean, it's not even finished yet…" she had stopped crying already, but was still fretting.

"RELAX Hinata. Asuka and her sisters will take over the gown, geez, I swear, you're becoming as fussy as Ino!" she kidded the girl.

"Thanks Sakura-chan…" Hinata's pale pink eyes beamed with happiness as she hugged Sakura.

Beside the two girls who were now currently hyped up and gabbing away about the wedding, Sasuke stood, staring at Hinata with something akin to surprise.

_That was… scary. She pulls 360's every minute… I hope Sakura won't be like that in… a few months._

* * *

"WOW! This is faaaaaaaaa-iiiinnnnnnneeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Ino drawled as she gushed over the cocktail dress like gown. "And the best part is… it's mine to keep!" she squealed and hugged the three girls smiling proudly in front of her.

"Making that one was a challenge, ne Nika-nee?" amber eyes met hot pink.

"…Hai. It was even harder than Hinata-chan's gown." A pink head streaked with red, black and purple nodded furiously.

"Now you tell me! Kami, if I have to sew on beads ONE by ONE once more… there WILL be blood splattered on the walls." Dark violet orbs shone with fiery brilliance.

"Ryu-nee, you're scaring me." The youngest of the trio mumbled, auburn locks dancing in the wind.

"I'll take that as a compliment Asuka-chan." Ryurenaii twirled a cherry red lock with her finger.

"Hinata! You've been in there for hours!!!" Temari impatiently banged on the oak wood doors.

Why the hell is Temari there you ask? It's simple. Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura were in Sand, because Naruto had business with Gaara.

"…I'm not coming out!" a muffled voice came in reply.

Asuka, Nika and Ryurenaii looked at each other and grinned.

"Ohm!! Is it really that bad Hina-chan?!" Nika wailed dramatically, shooting a nasty look at her sisters when they started giggling uncontrollably.

"No, it's just tha-"

"I…I must have done something wrong with the design… oh oh oh … I should have just asked Ryu-nee to do it!!!" Asuka sniffled for effect.

"No, Asuka-chan it's becau-"

"No, Asuka, it's me… I didn't pick the proper color… meh… the whole thing is ruined!!!"

…

Did I mention that the three sisters were once part of a theatre?

"Aagh…that's it!!! I'm coming out!" the door slammed open, revealing a blushing Hinata. The purple balloon skirt accented her soft curves and ended just beneath her knees, while a ruffled as well as loose shirt hung to her body, making her stomach look flat as well as complete the planned "doll look".

She blushed harder, twirling around in front of them. "Well? How is it?"

Silence was all she heard.

…

…

…

The sentence above is a lie.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!!" they swarmed towards her, like bees and honey… the bees being the girls and the honey being Hinata.

"This will make Naruto guilty of jumping you." Tenten snickered when Hinata blushed even harder. She grinned and went on to say something else when a knock was heard.

"I'll get it!" Asuka yelled over the noise. "Yeah?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Is Sakura there?"

Asuka blushed terribly, unused to being stared at. "Y-yeah, just a minute."

The door closed, and from behind it, Sasuke thought he heard a,

"Sakura! Get you're butt out of here!!! You're wolfy boy toy is here!!!!"

_BOY TOY?!?!_ Sasuke was amazed on how fast girl's moods change…yet annoyed at the immature nickname dubbed upon his_ magnificent_ person.

**BAM WHACK!!!**

The door opened and closed.

"Hey Suke-kun!" Sakura pecked him on the cheek.

"Hn."

"So…" Sakura drawled out, rolling on her heels. "What'cha here for?"

**!!!SNAP!!!**

"I'm here for you, that's what." His voice was muffled slightly by Sakura's hair.

The girl giggled. "Mou… miss me already?" she leaned into his hug. "Suke-kun, you saw me just this morning."

"So?"

Sakura sighed. It was Sasuke's alpha male complex calling again… not that she minded anyway.

"Yo Sasuke! I need your help here! Sasuke? SASUKE!!! Stop going all sweet with Sakura-chan and help me out here! There's enough time for that in your hotel room!"

Sasuke growled. "Just you wait cherry blossom."

He stormed off, ready to wreak havoc on the poor man that called him when,

"Suke-kun! Don't be so harsh on Naruto! He still has a wedding to go to ya know!"

…

…

…

"Hn."

* * *

To make things short…er, Naruto was able to go to his wedding… but not without a few scratches and bruises here and there, and a warning from Sasuke.

He got off lucky.

* * *

Hinata happily kissed Naruto at the end, and then fainted right after. 20 jounins had to pitch in to restrain both Neji and Hinata's father from beating the blonde boy to bloody pulp.

Luckily, he made it to the reception without any fatal injuries.

* * *

Sakura sighed, looking up at the night sky. "Mou… everything is so romantic and fluffy…"

A figure plopped down beside her. Sakura turned to face her companion. "The crowd getting to yah Suke-kun?"

"It's the fangirls, that's what's getting to me." He grumbled, wincing when he heard a "Sasuke-kuuun!!!" somewhere distant.

Sakura giggled. "You haven't changed a bit Suke-kun…"

Sasuke made no reply, wincing again when the calls became louder.

"Well…" the pink haired girl drawled out, enticing the Uchiha's curiosity. "The only way to get them off your back is to…" she trailed off, bright green eyes looking at Sasuke's lips and back to his onyx eyes.

* * *

No words needed.

* * *

Sasuke pulled Sakura in a desperately passionate kiss, as if trying to fuse their lips together for all eternity, kingdom come and whatnot. It was obvious by the way Sakura grasped her partner's raven locks, and the way her hand trailed up and down the man's neck, that she thought the same.

Gasps were heard all around. Sasuke smirked as Sakura all but melted into his arms.

"Man, and I thought _**I**_was the one married." A familiar voice remarked.

The couple parted, panting slightly. They were surprised. As was their audience.

"I knew that you two were dating but _wow_. That was just…" Ino trailed off, jaw dropping slightly. Temari and Tenten shook their heads as Ryurenaii and Nika squealed and giggled, as Asuka blushed terribly and snuck glances at a familiar red head, as Hinata slapped Naruto for whispering a little perverted comment in her ear, as Kakashi tried to pinch Nika's butt but failed, as Sasuke and Sakura once again fell into lip lock.

From out of nowhere, Jiraiya appeared, holding an intoxicated Tsunade by the waist. "Inspiration!!!" he giggled like a girl, winked at all the shocked expressions, and disappeared with Tsunade again.

"I don't even _want_ to know what they were going to do…" Sakura mumbled, having pried herself away from Sasuke and his lips.

"I want to!" a small voice piped up. All turned to Asuka who blushed beyond recognition. "I-I urgh!"

"Ok. What have you been doing and where are _they_…?" her sisters hounded her, eyes slanting.

The tension was as thick as whipped cream.

…

…

…

"SAKURA-CHAN LENT THEM TO ME!!!" Asuke squealed and ran to the first person she thought of… Gaara. "SAVE ME!!!" she gripped his shirt with all her might and buried her face into his chest.

"Is it just me or is the sexual tension around here tangible already? Oooh… which one of you pretty girls would mind doing a bed sheet tango with me?" Genma chose the wrong time to say his comment, and an even worse deed by slinging his arm over Tenten's and Hinata's shoulders.

* * *

It had taken almost all of the ninjas present at the reception to hold back Neji and Naruto, who were almost ready to spit fire and acid, and slice up Genma's _prized possession_ and feed it to him. Both grinned sadistically almost in unison. The thought of Genma talking in falsetto must really be amusing.

* * *

There were many others that landed in… unfortunate circumstances… but, overall… everyone had fun.

I mean… let's go over some… not so innocent details:

Naruto and Hinata had nearly been caught doing a wet one in one of the hotels bathrooms.

Neji had cornered Tenten in some dark… corner… and proceeded to do who knows what in who knows where… but there was really something very suspicious about the moving table at the far end of the hall.

Kankouro and Ino were nowhere to be found, but some guests were freaked out when both a stiletto and a puppet came crashing down from the ceiling that was draped with a black cloth.

Both Shikamaru and Temari was as bored as hell… but there was something weird about how their chairs were so close to each other, and how the table cloth covered both their hands and lower torso. Hmm… a very weird phenomenon indeed.

Nika and Kakashi, just like Kankouro and Ino, where nowhere to be seen, but a jounin that had been walking on the floor above the hall heard mysterious thumps and grunts and moans. He immediately ran away.

Somehow a drunken Asuka had made her way on top of an equally drunk Gaara but that's a story for another day.

And our fated lovers? The stars of our little story? Let's just say, they took Naruto's advice from before. Forgot the advice? Me too. Let's have a mini recap:

* * *

"_Yo Sasuke! I need your help here! Sasuke? SASUKE!!! Stop going all sweet with Sakura-chan and help me out here! There's enough time for that in your hotel room!" _

_Sasuke growled. "Just you wait cherry blossom."_

* * *

Yes, I do believe that they took the advice… I mean, what else would explain the trail of clothes that led to the indoor pools. My, my, they must be really getting it on in there, I mean, the sound of water sloshing around could be heard from the rooftop.

Yup. It was a crazy, not so random, naughtily eventful... but relatively normal day for Konoha.

**

* * *

Yes… I am on something… does grapes count? –Grins- I'm seriously crazy. I know the story focused more on Naruto and Hinata but come on, we have to add some variety! Ya know… to tease your palate and stuff. Crap, now I sound like one of the amazing chefs on the TV. Whatever, I'm babbling. I was too tired to check the whole chapter properly for any mistakes and so on and so forth so I apologize. **

**Spillie**


	4. Chapter 5

**They Came In Hot n' Spicy**

**..random… but I gotta tell you, making a horny little Sasuke was fun!**

**-STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED-**

* * *

Small fists slammed onto the table. Papers rattled as sake bottles fell and crashed on the pile of folders stacked on the floor. 

"Why didn't you TELL me that they were gone on THIS mission, Tsunade-sensei!!!? I could have gone with them!!!" sea-green eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Amber eyes regarded her warily. Even _she_ knew better than to infuriate the slightly unstable girl in front of her. "This is precisely why Sakura. Besides, you were needed here; as a medic and as an interrogator."

Sakura's shoulders sagged. "I know bu-"

"-which is why I will let you take over the Uchiha's interrogation."

A small sly grin.

"Thank you Tsunade-shishou!!!" she yelped, and leaned over the cluttered desk to hug her mentor.

"Manipulative… I never should have told Morino about you." Tsunade shook her head, blonde pigtails following the movement.

"Awww… but you love me for it." Sakura teased, prancing around the room.

Amber eyes flashed. "Push it Sakura, and I'll take back the offer."

Sakura looked at her mentor for a split second, and grinned when she realized that the older woman was just joking. "Nothing is going to stop me from making Sasuke scream Tsunade-shishou… and you know it."

Sakura's grin was all but innocent. Tsunade sighed.

"I should have known better than to give you to Morino… look what happened to you."

Sakura blinked, turning into sweet Sakura again. "…but you have to admit, scaring Sasuke shitless is a tempting idea…" nope, I lied. Sadistic Sakura got worse.

Tsunade grinned. Two horns popped out from her blonde head. Behold, Sadistic and Evil Tsunade, a gazillion times worse than Sadistic Sakura. "Yes. But Sakura…"

"Yes?" the girl looked at her from over her shoulder.

…

…

…

"Don't hurt him…TOO much."

Sakura grinned, giving her mentor a mock salute. "Will do shishou!"

Poof. She was gone.

_Probably getting her "toys" ready._ Tsunade thought wickedly.

…

_Watch out Sasuke… old Sakura's gone and new Sakura's not holding back._

**

* * *

-Meanwhile, at Konoha's borders-**

"Dobe, I have no idea how you talked me into coming… and I don't even want to know." A surly Sasuke grumbled, walking beside the blonde boy.

"Teme," Naruto bit back. "Stop trying to deny it and say you came because you saw Sakura-chan's picture."

Sasuke held back a shudder. A good shudder it was.

* * *

Ok, so what if Sasuke's the ice bitch of the century? He's a guy… with hormones. Unspent, unsatisfied, discontented and definitely not sated hormones they are too… (Same meanings… but I love making things longer) considering the years he spent with the freak of nature (I'm so sorry Oro-sama my love) and his orange book reading sidekick (I'm sorry too Kabu-kun, hotness of the galaxy). But what first ticked him of and pressed him to kill the two A-holes was actually because of a peek of what he thought was an informative jutsu book. 

It was informative alright… but not in the way he would have liked. Wanna know why? Sure ya do. In the book, were lots of pictures of different women, some clothed… some… not at all. And on the sides were scribbles and doodles of "she was great" or "great boobs, tight pussy" or… Sasuke didn't want to read them anymore. Actually, he was going to close the book when a gust of wind blew in and flipped the page. He saw pink. Then, he saw green. And then… a sexy, TNT body. Oh… and a lot of scribbles as well. But then, he saw red. It was a picture of a painfully _familiar_ girl, taking a shower.

* * *

"Oh hell they are going to pay…" he growled viscously, mentally grinning at the image of a bloody mush that had a strangely long tongue and a pair of glasses. 

…he purposely ignored the heated throbbing in his pants… and the flashes of… _some things _involving a towel clad ex-teammate. And no, it wasn't Naruto.

He slammed open the door. "What the hell is THIS?!" he shoved the offending page right below Orochimaru's and Kabuto's snot-filled noses. Sasuke liked to think they were snot-filled at least.

Orochimaru grinned, gazing fondly, -a girl gasped, and fainted- FONDLY… -a big giant-like creature with one eye burst in the typing room muttering "apocalypse"- …AHEM… _FONDLY_… -psycho music starts as maniacal laughter resounds- …stares at the picture. Kabuto shamelessly drools as a suspicious bump became obvious in his dark pants.

"Explanation… NOW." Ya'll sigh. Sasuke was never patient… ne?

Orochimaru chuckled airily –tire screech, window break and silence- "I believe that is your former teammate Sakura, am right?" he reached out to "grope" the picture _fondly_ when Sasuke pulled it out of his reach, holding the book VERY, _very_ close to him.

"Yes, she is. Now tell me…" snot covered fire seemed to ooze out to the Uchiha's nose. "Why the hell do YOU have a picture of HER, in the bathroom, naked and _why the hell are there scribbles around it that are… less than desirable._" Yes, Sasuke can be intimidating if he wants to, but right now, me thinks that he just wants to get the hell out of there and take a long, LONG, nice, COLD (freezing, to the point of hypothermia COLD) shower… just to ease the burning sensation from _down there_.

Kabuto, yes, KABUTO… well, he _grinned_. Sasuke swore that he saw a trail of drool beginning to form around the medic's mouth. Scratch that. He swore that Kabuto was _salivating and frothing _like a rabid and hungry dog.

"I believe that the scribbles are actually _more to be desired_ Sasuke-kun… anyway, let's get to the point." Kabuto fixed his glasses. He and Orochimaru were serious now.

…

…

…

"Since she is _your_ teammate and _you_ know her the best… we've decided to share her with you too!" Orochimaru looked approvingly at Kabuto and handed him a new and what the hell?! The filthy, disgusting, appalling, revolting, rancid, stinky and just plain nasty orange book was _glowing_. That was the unanimous thought of Sasuke and his demon. Oh… sorry, were you looking for the angel too? He's on… permanent leave. You may insert scary and crazy laughter right here.

Let's be on with the story.

"_What?!_" Sasuke hissed. Orochimaru and Kabuto backed away in fear. Yes, in pure, unadulterated, oh the horror of it effing all FEAR.

"Now, now Sasuke, we respect your dignity and pride so we will give you the first taste!" Orochimaru tried to placate the rampaging bull- ahem – I meant Sasuke… but only succeeded in enraging him further.

"What the HELL is WRONG with your MIND you snake loving, pedophilic not to mention GAY _bastard_?!" he wasn't done yet. He whirled around to glare at a convulsing Kabuto. "AND YOU! How DARE you even so much as ASSUME that YOU would be getting ANY from MY flower."

Silence. Stunned, what the flip did he just say, oh my Kami-sama did he just actually say that?! Silence. And yes, for the pleasure of many (if not all) Sasuke WAS sweating and kinda blushing right there.

"YOUR flower?!" Kabuto cried out. "How come YOU get her when I was the one who took that picture of her! Ingrate! Seriously, kids these days…" he trailed off, muttering angrily. Damn, Kabuto, that was a false move.

"WHAT?!?!" Sasuke bellowed, wringing Kabuto's neck. "I'll _kill_ you… BOTH of you." He glared at Orochimaru as well.

* * *

And now, let's take a small break from the main stream here and go take a peek at Orochimaru's mind. 

_My life was flashing before my very eyes._ Yeesh… he knows how to start dramatically… watching too much soap operas perhaps? _I saw how okaa-san took care of me as a baby, partially digesting my food for me before I eat. I remembered how daddy used to bring live rat for me and okaa-san to eat… oh the happy days. But suddenly…IT take them away from me… yes, the effing hawk that swooped down and took BOTH my okaa-san and daddy while they were copulating._ Wow… he knows a long word._ It was actually pretty surprising, since okaa-san was a lot bigger than daddy and certainly a lot heavier too. __**You insolent child! Do NOT disgrace me!**__ I'm sorry okaa-san! I didn't mean to say that! __**…forgiven.**_

And then another scene took its place.

_The time I met my teammates, Jiraiya and Tsunade… it was kinda weird at first… but it got better. Jiraiya was my best buddy, and we were like brothers then… but Tsunade, she was different. For one, she was pretty and kind, but very temperamental, which, I found in my later years, a turn on. Secondly, she was strong, and knew a lot of healing techniques, which she would use on my when I "accidentally" hurt myself. I liked her a lot. But then, as usual, Jiraiya got what I wanted. You see, he had a crush on her for the longest time and I think it escalated when she suddenly grew HUGE kno-_

* * *

"Orochimaru… do NOT ignore me!" Sasuke yelled, stomping his foot like a child._

* * *

-whatever, anyway, boy isn't he high tempered? Hmmm… what was he raving on about again? Oh yes, the girl. I tell you, she is FIN-_

* * *

"Oh that's it pedo… you are going **DOWN**."**

* * *

TININININININININININIGNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!**

**The Screaming Snakey Sannin and the Uber Hot Uchiha ROUND 1**

* * *

…and Kabuto was tied up on a pole in the background, cheering for his… _Orochi-KUN._ Shudders.

* * *

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged carelessly, much to the surprise of Naruto. "You would have ranted too, if you had seen the picture." 

"Oh! Is this it Sasuke?" Kakashi said, innocently holding up a familiar, worn book.

"WHAAAATTT?!?! Lemme see!!! Lemme see!!!" Naruto jumped up and down and around Kakashi who was effortlessly holding to book up in the air.

Suddenly, the silver-haired jounin felt something heavy on his shoulders, and then a hand yanking the book out of his hand. Then there was silence as they (Ino, Naruto, Asuma, Genma and Kakashi) stared at Sasuke who was holding the book almost possessively.

"NO one… I repeat NO ONE, is taking a peek out of this book… well, except maybe Yamanaka, since she IS Sakura's best friend." He held the book out to the surprised girl, but not before giving her a warning glance. Typical Sasuke but… holy hell the world collapsed when he actually _gave_ the book to Ino AND said awfully long sentences.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to the teme!" Naruto yelled, shaking in fear.

Sasuke regarded him with a carefully guarded look. "When you stay with a pedophile for… **n** number of years, you tend to see, hear and say things you never expected." His face suddenly looked disgusted. "And when I mean see, I _really_ mean see." He said in a gravely flat tone.

* * *

His "companions" stared at each other, and as the minutes ticked by with them having a staring contest, one suddenly cracked. 

"Pfft…."

… And that was all that was needed to make everyone howl with laughter… and that includes Sasuke looking at them amusedly… but not laughing.

"Well anyway, gimme that!" Ino took the book out of Sasuke's hands and flipped dead on the page the _outrage_ was located.

* * *

Silence. 

Then…

* * *

"Oh HOLY HELL they did NOT just violate MY best friend's privacy." Ino breathed out, her eyes turning red (figuratively). Never did she look more like a boar than this instant. She was quick to dash off when- 

"You are NOT going in there again." Genma grabbed Ino and held on to her like a… like an octopus. Strange simile? Yeah, I know.

"LEMME GO!!! GAH!!! I'M GONNA **RIP** HIS _SPINAL_ _CORD_ OUT AND **CRUSH** HIS SKULL UNTIL HIS _BRAIN_ COMES _OOZING_ OUT!!!" Now, Ino just plain looked like a ravaging pig. Oh, the irony.

"…they're dead." said a monotone voice. Seriously, is it too obvious?

"Uhh… huh?" everybody once again looked at Sasuke. He had a _smile_ on his face. It was scary. All 5 Konoha jounins weren't able to sleep well for many nights.

"Kabuto and Orochimaru… they're dead." Sasuke repeated, the little grin growing even wider.

"Oh… so… how the hell am I gonna extract my revenge?! Gee, thanks A LOT Sasuke." Ino huffed, and pouted.

"…you're welcome." Sasuke took back the _sacred_ book from Ino, and, once again, held on to it possessively. Everyone blinked. Sasuke was acting strange… and it does NOT do ANY good to the soul.

**

* * *

Oh Kami-sama help us PLEASE! **

* * *

They neared the entrance of Konoha. As usual, the guards were there but… what they were afraid of was actually the small girl waiting at the dead middle of the gate. 

"Hello Ino, Kakashi, Naruto, Genma, Asuma… Sasuke." She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. Kakashi gulped audibly.

"Let me ask you one question." Her voice was now honey-dripping sweet but… laced viciously with underlying anger and a promise of a painful death… except for Ino but who cares?

The 6 dead tired ninjas had alarm bells ringing in their heads but they found that they couldn't move. How convenient ne?

"Hehe... Sakura-chan…" Naruto was the first to speak up, albeit hesitantly and nervously. "We ummm… we're sorry?"

Oh heaven was shining down on them with a big smile… BIG and GRACIOUS 'oh I love the world', smile. Sakura had calmed down. Amazing isn't it?

"Hmmm… well… I suppose my punishment for you will be enough to… compensate for my lack of aggression." She blinked and smiled innocently at them.

* * *

Sasuke found that he couldn't look away from her eyes… and from her lips for that matter. He also found out that when he thinks/looks at Sakura, his southern hemisphere throbs with delight. And the demon has finally broke down and _cackled_ with _delight_. 

Wow. So many realizations… and it isn't even night fall yet. Let's give our little Sasuke a big round of applause.

* * *

"So!" she clapped her hands like a delighted child. "There's no need for me to elaborate, since I'll be meeting you five," she pointed at Kakashi, Asuma, Ino, Naruto and Genma. ", in the _hospital_." She gave a wide, evil grin, to which, even Sasuke, shuddered at. "And you Sasuke," if possible, the wide, evil grin widened. "I'll be meeting you at the interrogation unit." 

Oh, the poor ninjas could only nod… and quake in fear.

* * *

"SAKURA-SAMA!!!" a boy with golden-blonde locks appeared in front of the unfazed medic. "You're needed at the emergency ward _immediately_." He panted before finally spitting the news out. Sasuke glared at the boy with utmost intensity, not liking the way _he_ was staring at _his _Sakura. Oooh boy, he got caught hard… didn't he? 

Sakura immediately became serious. "Hai. Well, ja!" she made a hand seal and went away with a 'poof'.

Everybody sighed in relief. At least, they sighed in relief until… they heard Sasuke cracking his fingers. "Yo." He called out to the boy who had informed Sakura about the emergency.

"Hmmm?" the boy was staring at the spot where Sakura had previously vacated with longing.

"STAY AWAY FROM _MY_ SAKURA!!!" Sasuke roared.

* * *

Luckily, the others had held him back… so the poor, scarred for life, boy was able to run away… far, far, away, in a desolate island. 

Needless to say, those who witnessed the event had only to things in mind.

* * *

'_Holy… did the Uchiha just say MY Sakura… well tan 'em hides 'coz I won me bet!'_

'_The Uchiha is unstable. VERY UNSTABLE. Must stay away from Sakura and Sasuke at ALL costs.'_

* * *

Ino gaped at him. And then, she narrowed her eyes. "If you so much as hurt Sakura-chan I swear to the high heavens that you will be _singing_ in falsetto one I am _finished_ with you." 

It would be lying to say that Sasuke was not scared. Oh, happy days.

* * *

"Now… open WIDE!!!" Sakura gave them all an evil eye. But, sadly, just as she was getting prepped for her… check-up, the door opened, revealing Morino Ibiki. 

"Sakura, it's time for the interrogation." He said, earning looks grateful looks from the four (like I said, Ino was let off easy) shinobi crammed on the one bed in the room.

Sakura pouted. "Awww… I don't get to finish… oh well." the four men smiled happily.

"…it still doesn't mean you're off the hook." Sakura warned them as she took of her doctor's coat and revealed the tight black outfit she was wearing. All the men in the vicinity started to whoop but fell silent as they remembered what happened just a while ago. They shuddered. Sasuke was not an easy person to placate.

"Let's go Ibiki-sensei." Ibiki nodded at her, and both speed of to who the hell knows where the interrogation unit is.

* * *

It was dark. That was the first observation Sasuke made when he stepped into the interrogation room. Of course, he had THE book with him. No one else was going to see it, and that was that. He thought with finality. He sat on the lone chair in the middle of the room, his eyes having accustomed themselves to the dark. And then… he waited. 

Sasuke glared at the door. It's been… well, he really didn't know how long it has been. But he was sure as hell that he had been waiting for a long time.

"Sasuke…" a voice purred out, somehow startling the Uchiha. "You know, it's unhealthy to glare all the time." The voice rang out, seemingly coming from all directions.

"Hn." Melodious laughter rang out. "I knew you were going to _say _that." It said, quite mockingly.

"…who are you?" Sasuke was royally ticked off at the painfully familiar voice.

It sighed, as if hurt by the question. "I should have known you would forget your former teammate."

"Sakura?!!" Sasuke couldn't help but be surprised. He had never expected… oh yeah, that's right. Only now did he remember her saying that they would meet again in the interrogation unit. It ticked him off, forgetting a sort of vital piece of information.

"Hmmm… so I guess you do remember me." The only light bulb in the room switched on so suddenly, that Sasuke had to close his eyes for a brief moment. Opening them again, he suddenly wished that he hadn't. Never was he more aware of his growing arousal than now.

* * *

As aforementioned, Sakura was dressed in a skin tight, black suit. Actually, it was just a short sleeved shirt and shorts but she completed the outfit with a fishnet that ran from her wrists to her ankles. Her hair was tied up, leaving a few stray strands clinging to her face and neck. The sight of her standing right in front if him was so erotic that Sasuke nearly whimpered. Awww, poor boy.

* * *

"So, let's begin our question and answer portion." 

"Come to bed with me."

They said at the exact, same time. Sakura was blushing while Sasuke smirked. Oh my, the tables have turned.

"Wha-what?!" Sakura stuttered, her blush reaching her toes.

"Come to bed with me." Sasuke simply repeated, but slower this time, like how you try to make a kid understand something new… like how _he _was trying to tell Sakura something new.

"No." Sakura said quickly, too quickly that Sasuke grinned.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?" Sakura was once again surprised.

"Well… because you're supposed to be the one being asked the questions and I'm supposed to be the one asking the questions. That's why."

"It's not a valid explanation."

"For me it is."

"Well it's not. So, yes, you are coming to bed with me." Sasuke can be really persistent if he wanted to be.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Do we really have to start this over again?"

"I-urhg!!!" Sakura stomped her foot and headed out the door.

Sasuke smirked. From that moment on, he had fallen in love with Haruno Sakura.

_

* * *

She'll come._ His smirk grew wider.

* * *

… 

…

…

…

…

* * *

And to answer your question, yes, Sakura did come. In fact, she came many a time.**

* * *

**

Ok… this was FUN!!! The most fun I've had EVER!!! Hahaha… I really loved making this one. So… review now ne? By the way... something has come up... along with the hazards of school and all so... I won't be updating for a very long time. I'm so sorry this has to happen in this story as well as the others I've made but really, if all goes well, I might be able to update early... but note the MIGHT. So... yeah, that's it. Anyway, the next break we have is in December so... yeah, I ought to get this done this November and the rest December. I'm so sorry. 

**Spillie**


	5. Chapter 9

**Bonus Chapter: Sequel to They Came in Hot n' Spicy**

…**hmmm… not really a smut shot I guess…**

* * *

"Neh… okaa-san…" small hands tugged at the hem of an elaborate yukata. The pink haired woman looked down, and smiled at her little boy. 

"What is it Maki?" she bent down to stare into the raven haired boy's deep emerald eyes.

"Is chichue going home today?" at the young, tender, age of 4, he had most of the people around him curled around his little pinky, even his stoic, ANBU father.

"Hai, Maki. So go to your room and sleep. You can see him in the morning."

"But I'm not ti-ti-tired…" Maki yawned, rubbing his eye with a small fist.

His mother laughed. "Not tired? You can barely keep your eyes open! Off to bed with you." She gently pushed the sleepy child into his futon.

Maki snuggled deep into his covers and was instantly asleep. Sea green eyes, a shade lighter than the sleeping child's, softened minutely.

"Such a cute boy." she sighed whimsically, stepping out into the balcony that was connected to the room.

A thud landed in behind her, but she didn't need to be afraid.

"Tadaima." Strong arms engulfed the lithe body in a tight embrace. "Sakura." The hoarse voice whispered against her neck.

Sakura sighed and leaned back into her lover's embrace. "You're tired. We should get you to bed… after you take a bath" She pried his hands off her albeit reluctantly, and led him into their private bathhouse.

"Sakura." Emerald eyes locked onto onyx.

"Sasuke…" a small sigh escaped parted lips as a series of tender kisses was bestowed on her heart shaped face. It felt so good to see him again, felt so good to hear him say her name, and it certainly felt good to feel his warm body so close to hers.

"I missed you." A low, pleased growl was heard.

"Me too." Sasuke mumbled in between feather light kisses down Sakura's long, slender neck.

Sakura, unable to help herself, moaned. She immediately gasped and slapped a hand to her mouth, aware that Maki was a few doors away. Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura's waist, his trail of naughty kisses going considerably lower than necessary.

"Sa-suke…" Sakura panted, "Maki is in the other room…"

Sasuke grinned on his wife's skin, which had been revealed after a few sly pulls on the yukata that covered it. She was fighting a losing battle, and he knew.

"We'll be quiet then." Sakura nearly melted into his arms, but restrained herself enough for one last attempt.

"You're tired."

"I _was _tired. Now, I'm not." Sasuke had been stealthily removing the rosette's yukata as they had been talking, and relished Sakura's gasp as air hit her naked body. Then, she sighed, knowing from the start that it was hopeless to try and make her very insatiable husband from getting _some_ before bed.

"Ok… but only _one_ and then it's off to bed."

Sasuke grinned when he felt her becoming limp in his arms and took the opportunity to get them both wet. Swinging the surprised girl somewhat to life her into a bridal style position, he… jumped into the large pool like hole in the middle of their private bathhouse.

Sakura yelped and promptly hit the grinning ANBU on the head as they resurfaced.

"Sasuke-kun!" she laughed as Sasuke kissed rather ticklish spot on her neck. "Sasuke-kun…" she said again, but this time, getting more aroused as Sasuke led his hands on a fairly familiar route.

* * *

… 

…

It was only right that he was surprised when Sakura pushed away… but not for long.

"You aren't even naked yet." He allowed Sakura's small, lithe hands to peel any article of clothing he had… until he snapped.

…

…

…

It would be a sin not to say that Sasuke ignored his wife's statement about only one something happening that night.

**

* * *

I told you it's not really smutty. Chickened out somewhat. . Review people!!! Teehee, I liked Sasuke's nature in here don't you? It doesn't really revolve around Sasuke and Sakura but... I guess I liked the cuteness of Maki. Nyahaha**

**Spillie**


	6. Chapter 10

**Sticks and Boulders**

**Sasuke pokes Sakura with a stick… Sakura throws a boulder. Fluffy OOC.**

**-STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED-**

* * *

It was a VERY, VERY hot day. It was so hot that the dogs overheat even though they pant like crazy. Cats everywhere suddenly find themselves rid of their fluffy-ness and sunburned. Squirrels suddenly fall out of trees dead. Birds were found in refrigerators, sleeping contentedly. But our story ain't about animals… it's about ANIME!!! (So I'll shut up and get on with it.)

"Sakura…" onyx eyes narrowed in annoyance as the rosette only mumbled, curled up into an even smaller ball, and shoved the stick away.

"SAKURA…" all of you obviously know it's Sasuke who said it, poking his teammate even harder. This got him a better reply (which was a twitch of the nose and an even smaller curled up body)… at least he thought so.

"SAKURA." Sasuke swatted Sakura with the stick this time, only to find a large rock flying right at him at demonic speed.

And then…

…

…

…

The most horrifying, terrifying and painful thing happened.

…

…

…

The boulder (… a BIG, BIG, BIG boulder) did NOT hit his face…

…

…

…

It landed conveniently on his cock.

Sasuke felt hot tears leaking out of his totally hot and beautiful eyes. And then he felt the scorching pain from his groin and could not help but cry out.

"Sa-SAKURA!!!" he managed to gasp/scream/whimper out, pushing the boulder off him like it was fire (which he thought it probably was…) and proceeded to the famous fetal position.

It was then that Sakura woke up to find her terminal crush in a strangely embarrassing position. Well, at least it was strange for her… 'coz she just woke up… but we know what _really_ happened right?

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yawned and stretched, her foggy mind still not registering the yelps and groans coming from the other teen. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

* * *

-In the meantime-

Sasuke was lying perfectly still in his fetal position and the only thing that was coming from him was the whimpers that had pathetically escaped his voice box although he tried to stop them. Inside his mind however, it was a different matter.

HE WAS SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER, WRITHING IN SHEER AGONY AND PAIN. And he knew it.

But, he still thanked Kami-sama for two things: one, Naruto wasn't there to witness the pitying event, and two, Sakura just _had_ to heal him (his egoistic mind insisted it was her fault… but we all know it's his…) and to do that, she had to touch his…. Umm….

NONE OF THAT! (Awwww….)

Anyway… before Sasuke _rudely_ interrupted my amazing typing (which isn't really amazing at all, you see…), I was going to say I was kidding and Sakura didn't really have to touch Sasuke's dick but since he _rudely_ interrupted my amazing typing (which isn't really amazing at all, you see…), I shall make her touch the 'ummm' and he shall like it!

HA!

… Well… since I'm feeling forgiving today… maybe she _won't _need to touch it…

Anyway…

* * *

-Back to the story proper…-

Sakura's mind finally clicked into place: Sasuke plus yelling/moaning/whimpering/yelping/groaning/screaming/bleating equals BAD. And she knew it.

"Sasuke-kun, what the hell happened to you?" she crawled towards the boy, who gave her a glare amazingly scary enough to peel off an old lady's wrinkles and make her young and radiant again. Of course, it was clouded with PAIN and so Sakura asked,

"What hurts?"

And you may start imagining a very embarrassed Sasuke right now.

"Sasuke…" Sakura started getting worried. After all, Sakura knew math. Sasuke plus blushing plus in pain minus the cool emo-ness that is just so him equals ALARM BELLS. Sasuke's only answer was to blush even harder (if he can… that is…).

"My… my…" Sasuke wanted to just go ahead and say it but… well, he knows math too. Telling Sakura his Sasuke jr. is on fire (in the pain kind of way) plus telling Sakura he needs it healed (and here, the blush that went down came up again) equals NO-NO NO WAYYYYYYYY!!!!

Sakura looked at him as if he were an alien (with the way he was blushing, he probably DUD look like an alien). "Oh come on! As if the part that got hurt was your 'thing'."

No words can describe how wide Sakura's eyes got when Sasuke nodded mutely, face pale and lips set into a thin line.

Sasuke actually hoped that Sakura would be embarrassed (meaning that he would get the chance to play 'the not embarrassed one' and all that) but to his luck (his _**bad**_ luck), she was not. It was actually very far from that.

"Hehehe…" Sakura made no move to stifle her laughter as Sasuke's face became a darker shade of red. (Amazing)

"Shut up." Poor Sasuke, trying to salvage the rest of his prided… pride. It was practically torn to bits by Sakura… in less than an hour no less. It was then that he was even more grateful that there were no persons by the name of Uzumaki Naruto around the area.

"Well…" Sakura shifted her position slightly so she was crouching right in front of him. " I suppose I have to heal you then."

At that moment, Sasuke hated the amused glint in the girl's eyes. "Damn you."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. It was obvious how much she loved being in control. FEMINISM ROCKS!!! "Yes, damn me. But Sasuke-kun," her voice was light and playful, "if you _hurt_ my feelings to much, you may never get your clan restored…" she was now bouncing on the heels of her feet. "Ho-hummm… and you'll live the rest of your life with an aching you-know-what."

Sasuke pouted when he heard her laugh. "I can always get another medic to fix me." He looked away, knowing fully that what he said was false. Unfortunately, Sakura did too. She knew him like the palm of her hand.

"No, you couldn't. I know for a fact that you are anti-social, and you don't like people touching you: especially males. I also know that you know that the females will take it as a chance to jump you, and therefore make your you-know-what hurt even more. Besides, I might as well do you a favor and heal it." Sakura shrugged as matter-of-factly. It was so as matter-of-factly that Sasuke's sour look became even sourer that a lemon would have cried in shame.

"Spare me." He muttered darkly, eyes looking up to the heavens (which was a bad idea, since it was hot out, and the sun was shining brightly and all that).

Sakura looked at him curiously. Sasuke stared back (deciding that adding a headache due to the blinding light wasn't worth it), glaring as the pain in his nether regions increased tenfold.

"Are you going to heal me yet?" Sakura shook her head and Sasuke gaped. Just what kind of medic was Sakura anyway?!!!

"Tell me what happened first."

"I poked you and you threw a boulder at me." A monotonous (and still embarrassed) reply was heard. Sakura cocked her head to the side, evidently curious.

"Why'd you poke me?"

* * *

Belatedly, Sasuke wondered why he even put up with the pain instead of looking for another medic to heal him.

_Oh, that's right, I CAN'T walk… and Sakura's the only medic that I'll allow contact from. Shit, can this get any worse?_

Unfortunately, it can. Sasuke was beginning to realize that Sakura would not heal him unless he answered her questions.

_Damn her and her questions. DOES SHE EVEN KNOW THAT I'M INJURED OR SOMETHING?!!!_

It's obvious that Sasuke is delusional at this point (what, the pain being near to giving birth on the pain scale).

* * *

"I… got bored." Fortunately, he still had enough brain cells functioning to answer the girl. Sakura nodded, still amused but her posture demanded strict medic regime. Unwillingly, Sasuke was impressed by the way she handled herself.

"Ok… well…" Sakura cleared her throat. "Please lie down straight." Sasuke did not budge. Sakura sighed.

"You're making this harder for yourself."

"I am NOT getting out of this position." Sasuke gritted out.

Sakura's eyes glinted amusedly. "So you _really_ want me to touch your cock?" she grinned at the surprised boy. "I never knew you had such… '_thoughts_' in that mind of yours."

Sasuke glared. "Fine." He eased himself out of the fetal position, wincing every now and then as the pain came in flashes. It was only when he finally straightened himself out did Sakura blush. He smirked inwardly, savoring the feel of some pride coming back to him.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Well… ummm… yeah." Sakura placed her hands just millimeters from the damaged appendage and a subtle green glow surrounded it. Sasuke breathed in relief, the pain ebbing away and dying down.

…

…

…

But when he was finally control of his senses….

…

…

…

Another kind of throbbing came to his you-know-what. He gulped, praying for once in his life that Sakura did not notice. Thankfully, Sakura had NOT noticed… concentrating on her healing and all.

…

…

…

"There all done!" Sakura licked her dry lips and smiled at Sasuke.

…

…

…

Sasuke felt his control breaking.

…

…

…

Ahhh, what the heck.

…

…

…

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke shot up from his position and fastened his lips onto hers. Onyx stared into apple green. Apple green stared into Onyx. Then… both closed, relishing the feel of someone's lips pressing up against theirs.

…

…

…

Then all hell broke loose. The surprisingly gentle kiss became bruising and passionate in less than a minute. Let me take the opportunity to describe their current position. Sasuke had his arms wrapped securely (and possessively) around Sakura's waist, while Sakura had one hand fisting Sasuke's hair and the other trailing up and down the boy's neck.

Both parted for air, red in the face and closer to each other than thought possible. Sasuke grinned sheepishly at the girl, who tore her gaze away from him and blushed.

…

…

…

Caught up in their own little world, they did not notice the little audience hiding among the trees.

"That's my best friend!" Ino squealed and hugged her fiancé Shikamaru happily. Hinata and Tenten stood beside them, silent but extremely happy for their friends. Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Akamaru were there as well, but they either did not really care or were to caught up in other issues to even bother coughcoughNejitryingtogetHISTentenawayfromShinoandLeecoughcough. Naruto was on one of the sturdy branches in the tree above the group, holding a video camera like it was the most precious thing in his life.

SNAP.

…did I say sturdy? Whoops.

The sweet (but somehow totally steamy) scene came to an end as both Sakura and Sasuke looked back just in time to see Naruto fall from the tree, and hear the surprised shouts from the people he unmercifully 'smushened'.

Everyone gulped as Sasuke and Sakura both glared. They started sweating when Sakura bent down to pick up a humongous boulder and Sasuke took the sticks he collected and sharpened them. And then… they ran for their dear lives as, without warning, the duo hurled their weapons at them.

…

…

…

A great way to start a relationship ain't it?

* * *

…**I don't know what came over me when I wrote this. Sorry. . I suspect it was the Oreos… hmmm…. REVIEW!!!  
**

**Spillie.**


	7. I'm Sorry

**I'm closing down this story because my randomness sort of depleted and those one-shots that I had written long ago seemed so boring and utterly embarrassing to me**

**I'm closing down this story because my randomness sort of depleted and those one-shots that I had written long ago seemed so boring and utterly embarrassing to me. **

**I can't find any more inspiration to continue, which is why I'm apologizing now to those who were looking forward to an update. **

**I'm sorry.**

**-SpillietehInkie-**


	8. READ THIS

**I posted something similar to this story called Chocolate Kisses dedicated to all of you who stuck by me in this stupid story. Hope you stick by me there as well. **

**-Spillie-**


End file.
